


Sherlollipops - Halloween

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wants to go to a Halloween party, Sherlock doesn't. Guess who wins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So I had another little bout of insomnia last night and two drabbles resulted. This is the first and it's rated T for suggestive themes. Mattsturbating and mrsjiijing both requested Halloween costume party prompts so I decided to combine them. Enjoy!

"Sherlock, it's for a good cause," Molly coaxed.

He scowled and looked up from his microscope. "I can write a cheque, or have Mycroft write a bigger one," he pointed out. "The hospital will still get a substantial donation and I won't have to put on some ridiculous get up and spend an evening with a group of people I can't stand."

Molly's face fell, and Sherlock realised he'd just insulted his girlfriend and pathologist, hurt her feelings and dismissed her very real excitement about this ridiculous event all in one sentence. "Sorry, that was rude," he said before she could chasten him. "Do you already have costumes picked out?"

She grinned and nodded, crossing the kitchen and winding her arms round his waist, careful as always not to disturb his scientific equipment and the clutter of experiments on the table. "Yup," she said, popping the p in what he knew was deliberate imitation of one of his own habits when he was trying to be obnoxious. "Egyptian pharaoh and scantily clad slave."

He went a bit cross-eyed picturing her wearing nothing but a few wisps of white, gauzy fabric and some strategically placed jewelry – and then scowled at the thought of the idiots at the benefit leering at her. "Or we could just write the cheque and wear the costumes for each other in private?" he suggested in his most seductive voice, turning a bit so he could press a lingering kiss to her lips.

Molly looked up at him with a impish grin when the kiss ended, although her cheeks were definitely flushed and pupils blown back. "Oh no, Sherlock, we are definitely going." She kissed his shoulder and pulled away. The impish grin turned positively devilish as she added sweetly, "I already promised my friend Meena that you'd be there wearing little more than a towel round your waist and a pair of sandals. In fact, she's popping round in about an hour to help me with my false beard!"

Sherlock groaned as she twirled away from him, still smiling. He should have known Molly meant to dress as the female pharaoh Hatshepsut! 

Perhaps he could manufacture a case to get him out of this?

"And don't even THINK about making up some emergency to keep you from going!" Molly sang out as she headed for their shared bedroom. "Lestrade promised he wouldn't even text you tonight!"

Sherlock groaned again, knowing that Molly’s stubbornness could outdo his own when she really wanted something. 

Hmm, Meena wouldn’t be there for another hour, eh? His pout turned to a feral smile as he followed Molly into the bedroom. If he had to wear the bloody stupid costume, he was going to make sure she showed her appreciation for his sacrifice first!


End file.
